


Рыжая

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«не везет мне в карты…» (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыжая

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: застенчивость

\- Послушай, если бы Сеф проиграл, думаешь, он бы отказался?  
\- Я не собираюсь позориться на всю корпорацию.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что спорил, не собираясь расплачиваться, если проиграешь?  
\- Да иди ты со своими лекциями, в конце-то концов!  
Лицо собеседника окаменело.  
\- Вы еще подеритесь, - сказал третий, входя в комнату/ - Ген, не хочешь, не надо. Я, что, так настаиваю?  
Генезис посмотрел с вызовом в его зеленые глаза. Сказал:  
\- Хорошо. Я пойду.

 

Девушка явно была смущена. До дрожи в коленках, до стесненного дыхания. Едва дыша, заказала чашку кофе.  
Официант ушел, улыбаясь. Наверное, девчонка первый раз в Мидгаре. Но какая красивая. И какая застенчивая.  
Девушка сидела, нервно одергивая юбку, поправляя блузку на груди. Огненно-рыжие, недлинные, едва до плеч, волосы, тонкое лицо, удивительные голубые глаза. И не худышка, не из этих, которые того и гляди переломятся. Ладная спортивная фигура – видно, что работает над собой девочка, не просто так.  
Высоковата вот только.  
Не иначе как модель провинциальная. 

 

Улица была темной.  
Девушка брела устало. Каблуки просто сводили с ума. И надо же было согласиться на такую обувь.  
\- Эй, детка, познакомимся?  
\- Отвали, - сказала девушка сквозь зубы.  
\- Чего? Ты как разговариваешь, шлюха рыжая?!  
Грубая рука схватила девушку за плечо. Еще немного, и руке этой пришлось бы расстаться со своим владельцем.  
На счастье владельца рядом затормозила машина.  
\- Кажется, ты девушке не нравишься, - сказал слишком знакомый голос/ - Шел бы ты своей дорогой, уважаемый.  
Девушка с облегчением села в машину. Скинула туфли с измученных ног. Это же орудие пытки, а не обувь!  
Откинулась на сиденье. Закрыла глаза.  
\- А я-то ожидал встретить здесь блондинку, - сказал все тот же голос.  
\- Кого?  
\- Поехали, Рено. Генералу не слишком везет в карты. Он вообще не сказать, чтобы очень удачливый. Я думал, он проиграет.  
\- Турки все знают, да?  
\- У нас такая работа, йо, - встрял водитель.  
\- Рено, смотри на дорогу, - и девушке, - Если хочешь, можешь переодеться.  
\- Стриптиз вам устроить? Обойдетесь.  
\- Надо же, какой ты застенчивый.  
Генезис стиснул зубы. Интересно, если схлестнутся два Турка и Солджер первого класса, кто выйдет победителем?  
\- Передавай блондинке от меня привет, - сказал Ценг. 

 

\- Я тебя убью, честное слово!  
\- Я ведь тебя не принуждал.  
\- Это тебе все – как с гуся вода! Да ты голым по Шин-Ра-билдинг пройти не постесняешься!  
\- Я ведь сказал тебе: не хочешь, не ходи.  
\- Ну да! Теперь еще окажется, что я пошел, потому что мне так этого хотелось.  
Генезис яростно смывал макияж.  
\- А Ценг привет просил передать, - вспомнил вдруг. - Некой загадочной блондинке.  
Сефирос только улыбнулся. Сказал – то ли Генезису, то ли камерам наблюдения:  
\- Да? Брюнетке от меня тоже большой привет.


End file.
